


An Advice Fic For The Modern Era

by orphan_account



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Family Issues, Problems, Transgender, and has bad grammar, everyones got issues why not chat abt them babe, idk how many chapters, im a free friend, mental issues, sort of a rant thing but also to help other folks goin thru it like i am, that you dont know, this is an advice fic, trans people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is basically a place where i will write about issues i am facing and how i deal with them, anywhere from siblings to dysphoria. ill take advice and ideas from comments if there are any lmao. this is mainly for other folks who may need some guidance from... a random... person.... on the internet..... anyway, lets get into it





	An Advice Fic For The Modern Era

To start off with, I’m going to do a short chapter on what this will look like. 

1\. I will not have a regular update schedule. I will make a new chapter as I face a new problem, or as I think of one that I feel should be addressed.

2\. I may have resources to help people and myself with the problem i am addressing, as I am not a therapist.

3\. I will not have all the answers to problems i am facing, and I may end on an unsure note. More than anything, the nature of this fic is to help me work out my thought process and to help others sort their own out. As such, it won’t help resolve things sometimes, just talk it out. 

4\. Any ideas or advice anyone has for me that is constructive will likely be addressed and if anyone wants me to write about a subject I will do my best to study it and help work out whatever the issue is. 

5\. This is a personal story, so i would appreciate if you post positive comments or please do not post any at all. Everyone works out their shit in different ways, I just thought this would be cool.

Essentially, this is a free life tutorial book.

ok so my phone is almost dead but like im pretty psyched to try this out. if im not a fan of how its going ill probably delete it lmao


End file.
